1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer-based program processing device and a method for recovering a program, and particularly to recovering a program during program upgrade.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent growth of computer-based devices, computers are required to process more complicated tasks. Usually, the computers read and execute programs stored in a storage medium, such as a ROM (Read Only Memory) or a hard disk. The programs, however, often include bugs, which also may be generated artificially or caused by other factors. Also, users may sometimes desire to add a new function to the device. A known method to address these problems is so-called version upgrading of a program for introducing a new program to eliminate bugs or introduce new functionality.
In a conventional upgrading method, however, a bug existing in the new software may make operation of the device unstable, sometimes preventing reliable operation of the device.
For example, in a recording device for recording the content of a telephone call, such as commonly used in a telephone support centers, business may be seriously hampered by a bug in new software to block recording of the content of telephone calls. Thus, in terms of reliability, a huge amount of time and effort would be required to upgrade the processing software. This is also true for other devices which operate based on software.